


To Love A King

by Emma_The_Savior_Swan



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Savior_Swan/pseuds/Emma_The_Savior_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time where those in power obeyed no rules and satisfied every desire, one could only survive if they found their place in the world- no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your Majesty, allow me to present my daughter, Allison." Lady Allison Cameron, the daughter of Duke and Duchess Princeton, stepped apprehensively forward and swept a deep, fluid curtsy.

"You may rise." Allowed His Majesty the King, Gregory House, in a deep, bored voice. Allison slowly straightened and looked at Gregory through hooded, uncertain eyes. "You will serve as a lady in waiting for Her Majesty." Gregory stated.

Allison smiled and quietly answered, "Yes, Your Majesty." Before he bid his servant to escort Allison to Queen Lisa's chambers, Gregory discreetly examined the young Lady. She was beautiful, to be sure. Her auburn hair fell in loose waves over her slender shoulders to the middle of her back. Allison's eyes shone with a mix of blue and green- his eyes seemed inclined to meet them. Once they broke away, Gregory was able to gaze upon her body. She was delicate - thinner than most women who had captured his attention, but her figure still enticed him. The bodice of her dress showed the curve of her breasts and highlighted a narrow waist. A full skirt danced lightly over her hips and he found himself wanting to see what lay beneath. As Gregory looked up to her face again, he admired her alabaster skin, and defined features. Though he was often inclined to search for faults in others, he was having great difficulty finding one flaw in Allison.

After briefly clearing his throat, Gregory demanded that Allison be brought to Lisa. Allison curtsied again, smiled sweetly, and followed the servant out. Her parents then returned to their chambers within the castle. James Wilson, the Duke of Plainsboro, who was standing by as Lady Allison was introduced, finally spoke. "Your Majesty, what say you of the new Lady?"

"If she can complete her duties satisfactorily, I see no problem with her."

"Of course, Sire."

"Ah, James, I always know when you wish to share your opinions. Must I remind you that you may speak freely?"

"Well, Your Majesty, she is…quite attractive." Gregory laughed at his friend's polite observation.

"Yes, that's obvious. Young, though, isn't she?"

"I believe she is fourteen or fifteen, Sire."

"Yes, young. So very young."

…

"Your Majesty, I have brought you your new lady in waiting, Lady Allison Cameron."

"Ah, yes, thank you." The servant bowed and left. Five other ladies sat in a tableau around Her Majesty the Queen, Lisa. Allison curtsied politely and smiled shyly at her queen. "I welcome you at court, Lady Allison. You are the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Princeton, no?"

"I am, Your Majesty, and I thank you. It is a privilege to be welcomed to such a marvelous court." Allison smiled again, more confidently that time. For her part, Lisa simply nodded and invited Allison to sit and read or sew with the other ladies. Later, the ladies with whom Allison would share a room showed her upstairs so they could prepare for dinner. Remi Hadley, the daughter of Marquis and Marchioness Lacidem, was the first to introduce herself.

"Lady Allison, welcome. It is exciting to have someone new at court. I am Remi Hadley. Have you any need to talk, come first to me." Allison returned Remi's inviting smile, thanked her, and asked for some basic information about the court. "Ah, so much to tell. You will notice this yourself, but let me be the first to tell you. The King and Queen have a…strained relationship. You see, she has been unable to conceive a child. At all. Not even a stillborn child or a miscarriage. He grows cold to her and she grows angry at him for losing faith. She knows he has had many other women and not a bastard child has come from any of them, either. Though nobody - aside from me, I suppose - would say it, everyone is beginning to wonder if perhaps it is the King."

"Remi! You shouldn't say such things! It is treason!" Lady Brenda, another of Allison's roommates, chimed in. Remi simply sighed, turned away, and adjusted her dress.

"Never mind Remi, she knows not what she says. Honestly, the King and Queen are fine. Happy." While Remi chuckled at Brenda's statement, she said nothing. Through all of this, Allison stood there, wide-eyed and nervous.

"Come now, you're scaring the poor girl. Here Allison, make yourself ready, we must be down for dinner soon." Genevieve, Allison's final roommate, stated. Silently, Allison obeyed Genevieve and soon the three ladies were outside of the dining hall. Gregory approached them.

"Your Majesty." They chorused while curtsying.

"Ladies." Remi, Brenda, and Genevieve all proceeded into the room, but Allison stood motionless, struck by the King. She hadn't had the time to look much at him before, but now she quickly glanced at him, taking in his strong physique, dark hair, and stunningly blue eyes.

When she looked away and noticed that the other ladies had left her, she blushed red as a rose and said, "Excuse me, Your Majesty. I suppose I should go into dinner now."

"Allow me to escort you." Allison was shocked, but she happily slipped her small arm through his larger one and followed him into the dining room. He said nothing, but just before he left her, after she was seated, he quickly caught her eyes. She smiled, but he looked puzzled. When he walked away, Allison turned to face the other ladies who were all sitting with questions on their faces.

…

There was dancing after dinner and Gregory immediately partnered with Allison. Though flattered, she was unsure of how to respond to such attention. Luckily, he didn't speak much, only asking occasionally if she was settled in well, if she was enjoying the company of the other ladies, et cetera. Of course, Allison couldn't remain his partner the whole night, and she happily danced with other gentlemen, including a Sir Robert Chase, whom she found charming, but a bit too forward. The festivities continued until early morning. Allison's roommates went up earlier than her, while Gregory claimed her for the last dance.

As the song was ending, Gregory leaned in and whispered, "Know this - I do not like many people, but I am happy to have you here, Allison." They parted before she had the opportunity to respond, leaving her dumbstruck. When she glanced up at the Queen and King before she left, she saw fire in her eyes - and desire in his.


	2. Chapter 2

"He danced with her half the night!"

"Are you jealous, Remi?"

"Of course not. I just don't understand why he took to her so quickly."

Genevieve giggled, "Really? Have you seen her?"

"Well, yes, she's…fair, but she's nothing special."

"His Majesty believes so."

"Both of you stop. He was simply being polite, nothing more." Brenda insisted.

"Polite? Brenda, you've lost your head. Even when he wasn't dancing with her, he was watching her. It's obvious that he desires her." Remi stated.

"I would hardly say it's obvious. He's certainly attracted to her, but she's a simple girl. His Majesty wants a woman who can challenge him. A witty woman." Brenda said, "That's why he fell in love with Her Majesty. She's clever. An intellectual."

"Yes, and what has come of that love? A woman is worth nothing if she cannot produce an heir. We all know that." Remi challenged.

"Must you abuse our queen so? She is a good woman who wants nothing more than to please her husband." Brenda defended.

"She may want to, but she hasn't. Why do you think the king has had so many other women?" Remi questioned.

Genevieve sighed, "Remi is right. We may be loyal to the queen all we wish, but the truth of the matter is, she has failed as a wife."

"Both of you are simply awful! She has time - she has not failed! I will speak no more of this with you. We should all rest anyway, for even if you do not care for the queen, we all must serve her faithfully, and we need to be awake for that." Brenda admonished, effectively ending the conversation.

Allison, who had been listening at the door, was stunned by what she had heard. After the king tenderly whispered in her ear, she felt dazed. She had intended to ask her roommates for advice, but it was now clear to her that they would be of no help whatsoever. Allison knew very little about them, and even less about the queen, but she knew that she was wary of conflict - she wanted nothing more than for people to like her. Resolved to show her roommates that she wouldn't cause any problems, Allison entered the room with a forced smile on her face.

"My, what an extravagant evening. Will every night be like this?" Allison questioned.

Brenda and Genevieve were already in bed, but Remi answered, "Hardly! Most nights we will dine with our families. Do you not know that this fine feast was orchestrated to welcome you and your parents?"

"I hadn't the faintest idea. How very kind of Their Majesties." Remi nodded and climbed into bed. Allison took very little time to ready for bed, but when she lay her head down on the pillow, sleep was long in coming.

…

"Lady Allison, walk with me." Gregory kindly commanded. Allison, who had been observing a spirited game of bowls, turned towards Gregory and smiled.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He gently put her hand on his sleeve.

"How are you enjoying court so far?"

"It's splendid. Such a fine meal last night, I must thank you for your generosity. Lady Remi informed me that it was in my family's honor."

"It was indeed, I am glad it pleased you." Allison smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"The gardens are breathtaking, Your Majesty." Allison praised.

"Yes. And far more entertaining to walk through with company."

"You are too kind, Sire."

"No. I am honest." Gregory looked down at Allison and met her eyes. He was taken aback by them once again. So honest and revealing - the type of eyes one could not hide behind. Gregory could tell his attention pleased her. They walked for a while in silence before reaching a stream. Allison looked down at the rippling water; a look of tranquility settled upon her face. "Do you see something interesting the stream, Lady Allison?"

"Oh! No, Sire. I simply enjoy watching the movement of it. As if the water is dancing." Gregory chuckled quietly; she truly was an innocent young woman - finding beauty in a simple stream.

"Perhaps we should start back. I believe it will soon be time for dinner."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

…

"James, dine with me."

"Yes, Sire."

"I need your advice."

"Usually you despise my advice."

"Only when it is given without permission."

"Ah, of course, Your Majesty. How may I help?"

"The Lady Allison Cameron - what say you of her?"

"I hardly know her, Sire. She seems a fine young woman."

"I walked with her today. In the gardens, to the stream. She told me she liked to watch the water "dance.""

"Hm, well, that is…unique."

"Yes, it is. She is unique. I know not what to do about her."

"Do about her, Sire? Does she trouble you?"

"I want her, but I cannot simply have her."

"Oh..."

"She is so young, I am certain she is untouched. If I simply call her to me and take her, she will feel abused."

"Are you certain you want her, Sire? You have only just met her."

"I'm certain. She is different: honest, pure. Obviously beautiful. Though, as you said, I do not truly know her. I cannot explain why I care for her; I am simply drawn to her."

"Perhaps you should give it time. Learn more about her. Yes, she is lovely. I do not doubt her honesty or purity. Yet I believe she would be more apt to accept an invitation from you if she felt more comfortable in your presence."

"That, James, is where I need your council. How shall I make her comfortable with me?"

"I do not know, Sire. I suppose you could simply spend time with her. Speak with her. Is she intelligent?"

"She is well educated."

"Then speak with her about what she has read, what she enjoys doing. It will not be long before she grows more confident."

"Speak with her? That is all?"

"I believe that is all you need to do, Sire. A young woman is easily beguiled, especially by the most powerful man in the land."

"Yes, of course. It shan't be difficult. I just hate the thought of waiting."

"I assure you, Sire, you needn't wait long. One week, possibly two. She will be happy of the attention."

"Good, yes, you're right. Thank you, James."

"I am always delighted to assist you, Sire." As James left, Gregory leaned back in his seat and considered his options. He could call for her that night and horribly confuse her or he could make clear to her his intentions and perhaps she would be excited by the prospect of being with him. The latter option would require more patience, but would please her - and he did want to please her. Gregory didn't wish to simply have Allison and set her aside. Somehow, he knew she would prove to be different in many more ways than he had already discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, Gregory hated it when James was right. Other times, he was grateful for it. Allison proved to be very sociable. She accepted His Majesty's attention with pride and grace. While on occasion she was unsure of how to respond to his flattery, in general, she simply smiled and thanked him.

"Allison, His Majesty appears to be quite interested in you." Remi suggested.

"Oh! I didn't dare believe it, but you see it too?" Allison asked eagerly.

"Dear girl, I know not a single person who doesn't."

"I never imagined that His Majesty would wish for my company. He is so kind and patient, and he knows so very much! I sometimes feel foolish in his presence."

"I'm certain that is not his intention. And Allison, you are not a fool. His Majesty greatly dislikes fools." Remi reassured her.

"You are a kind friend, Remi. I would be lost without you."

"Well, so long as you know that, I shall continue to assist you." Allison laughed, she was truly grateful for Remi. Somehow, her friend knew all the secrets of the court. Later, all of the ladies in waiting sat with Her Majesty, working diligently on an altar cloth. A servant entered and bowed. Allison went to meet him.

"A gift from His Majesty, Lady Allison." The servant informed her.

"Oh, I shall give it to Her Majesty for him, thank you."

Before the servant handed it to her, he explained, "It is not for Her Majesty, my lady. It is for you." Allison apprehensively reached for the small yet elegant box. The servant bowed again and left. Remi excused herself and went over to Allison.

"Allison, what is that?" She asked.

"A gift." She replied cryptically.

"Well yes, I can see that. From whom? For who?"

"It is from His Majesty. For me."

"No! He has sent you a gift? Have you opened it?"

"Not yet. I cannot believe it is for me."

"Oh, open it! Let me see!" Remi could hardly contain her excitement. Slowly, Allison lifted the lid of the box. She gasped.

"Gracious." Remi breathed. Allison reached for the pendant with trembling fingers. A large, brilliant ruby surrounded by pearls and set in gold - it was absolutely stunning. "You do know what this means, do you not?" Remi asked.

"It means something?" Allison replied, still amazed.

"So innocent…yes, Alli, it means something. I shall tell you when we can get away." Remi glanced quickly back at Lisa. "Follow me," she commanded, "And don't wear the pendant." Confused but trusting, Allison silently followed Remi back to the queen.

"Ladies, what have you there?" Lisa asked.

"A trinket." Remi answered obscurely.

"I would like to see it."

"Of course, if Your Majesty commands. Allison, do show her." Allison's eyes widened - she knew that Lisa would know who it was from. The pendant was too extravagant for it's giver to be mistaken. She looked at Remi, scared. "Go on, Allison." Allison opened the box and lifted out the pendant.

"How lovely. A fine gift." Lisa responded, her voice tight. Allison nodded and looked again at Remi. Remi looked back at Allison and smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Allison said.

"I do not believe I am the Majesty to whom you owe thanks." Allison sighed quietly - Lisa did know. Allison looked to the floor and became instantly aware that the eyes of all the other ladies were on her. While they did not know exactly what was going on, they could sense the tension between their new companion and their queen.

"Your Majesty, could you excuse the Lady Allison and me? The weather is so fair; I long for a time out of doors."

"Very well. You may have leave for the afternoon." Lisa granted, though her anger was hardly concealed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Remi said and curtsied.

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty." Allison echoed and curtsied as well. Remi hurriedly led Allison outside.

"Shall I explain to you the meaning of the gift?" Remi wasted no time.

"Please do."

"It is the first gift he has sent you, correct?"

"Yes."

"It will be tonight." Allison needed no further explanation. Of course, Gregory sent her a fine pendant to please her, for she was expected to please him. Allison sighed.

"I see. What shall I do?"

"What he asks of you."

"Why yes, of course, that much I do understand. I…It's just that I…"

"Ah, yes. You are a virgin. Worry not; I have much to tell you."

"Have you…experience?"

"Not much. More than you, however. Walk with me; we should not be near the castle." Again, Allison followed. "It will hurt. If he is kind, he will give you wine first, perhaps he will be gentle. Do not expect it to please you, not the first time. It does get better, though, if the man is a good lover. Try not to cry out in pain, it will be very off-putting. If he likes you, he will likely have you more than once before he is finished. As I said, it gets better. Do not fear, Allison. He is a king. The pendant is only the beginning." Remi explained.

"I am not afraid. Indeed, I hardly needed the pendant. I must admit I am…attracted to him. I care not that he is a king. He seems a kind man, nothing else much matters to me."

"You love him." Remi stated certainly.

"I do not!"

"You do. You dear, innocent girl- less than one month and you have lost your heart to him. Whatever will you do?"

"What you said. I will do what he asks of me."

"Quite right, Allison. I wish you the best of luck."

"Do you believe I will need luck?"

"No, perhaps not. You are pretty enough for him to keep you. Do not forget that you must use your mind as well. It is a difficult game you are about to play, Allison."

"A game?"

"Ah, yes. It is certainly a game. It is one thing for a king to love you, and another entirely to love a king."


	4. Chapter 4

As expected, Gregory sent for Allison that night. Unfortunately for James, Gregory required a trusted friend to retrieve Allison for him.

"James, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, Sire?"

"It has been two weeks." James nodded in understanding.

"Do you believe she is ready?" He asked.

"Perhaps. Either way, I can wait no longer. Bring her to me." Gregory commanded.

"Your Majesty…could you not sent a servant instead?"

"A servant who would tell every person they saw? No. While I do not expect this to remain secret, there is no sense in revealing it as soon as possible." James sighed - while having a king as his friend did have benefits, it was times like these that made him believe he would be happier as a simple peasant.

"Very well, Sire, shall I go now?"

"Yes."

…

"Lady Allison, Duke Plainsboro needs to speak with you." Allison thanked her maid and went into the presence chamber.

"My Lord." Allison curtsied.

"Lady Allison." James bowed, "His Majesty requests your company."

"Yes, My Lord. Would you mind waiting for a moment?"

"Not at all." Allison entered the bedchamber and hastily awoke Remi.

"You were right, Remi. Oh, what shall I do?"

"Be calm, Alli. Do not dress, go as you are. I should think he does not wish to waste time. Relax and remember what I told you. Use all of your strength. I will be here for you when you return." Genevieve and Brenda were awoken by the exchange.

Groggily, Brenda asked, "Is Allison going somewhere?"

"Yes." Remi answered, revealing nothing.

"Oh dear. It is the king, is it not? She is going to the king!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"You foolish girls - lower your voices. The entire castle need not know. I swear to you, if you tell a single soul, I will personally make both of your lives miserable." Remi threatened.

"Remi, you needn't fear. Neither of us would ever think to betray Allison. She is our friend as well." Brenda soothed.

"Yes, yes, of course. Allison, you must believe we would never hurt you." Genevieve pleaded.

"I do believe you. I must go. Thank you for your advice, Remi."

"It is what I am best at." Allison smiled in appreciation and walked back out to James.

"You are ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Allison responded with more confidence than she felt.

"Very well. Follow me, please."

…

"Lady Allison." Gregory greeted her as she stood at the entrance to his bedchamber, "Good evening."

"Your Majesty." She curtsied.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"Thank you for extending it. I am much obliged, Sire."

"There is no need for formality here. I am simply Gregory, if you please." Allison sighed, unsure of herself.

"Of course…Gregory." She relented.

"Come here." Allison walked to the foot of the plush bed he was seated upon.

"Dear Allison, you mustn't fear me. Do come closer." He encouraged. Allison tentatively climbed upon the bed. Gregory held out his arms and she crawled into them. She felt much more comfortable than she had expected. Slowly, he leaned down and gently kissed her, starting at her lips, then moving from her cheek down her neck. Allison let out a small breath, surprised at how gentle he was being. Gregory moved back up to her lips, kissing her deeply. Eagerly, she returned the kiss. His hands roamed freely, caressing her breasts, resting on her waist, and pulling her hips towards him. Gregory began to edge her nightgown upwards; Allison lifted her arms in assistance.

He planted a tender kiss on each breast and kissed a line down her flat stomach. She gasped. As he kissed her passionately on the lips once again he pulled her body to him. "Allison…Lord, you are beautiful." He praised. She looked up at him, glowing with such affection.

"I…I have not done this before." She admitted. Gregory smiled.

"I know. It is all right. Try to relax." Allison lay back and prepared for the pain she knew would come. He entered her slowly and she gripped the sheets to keep from crying out. While it was not as horrible as she had predicted, the pain was intense, so she lay still, praying that it would soon be over. As he finished he cried her name and though she was burning inside she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. She had pleased the king.

…

The sunlight streamed through the open windows and cast a glow on the naked couple. Allison rose slowly from a deep slumber. She felt no sense of confusion or unease. As she glanced over at her royal lover she felt safe, at peace even. He awoke soon after and found her staring at him. She blushed becomingly. "Good morning, Gregory," she cooed.

"Good morning. Are you well?"

"Yes."

"I wish you would not lie to me."

"I am not lying. I truly feel wonderful."

"You do not hate me?" Allison giggled.

"Why ever would I hate you?" Gregory looked down at the sheets; he didn't want to voice his concern. Allison understood. "Ah. No, I feel nothing of the sort. Quite the opposite in fact. I shall prove it, if you wish." She leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"Are you certain you are ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Should I trust you?"

"That is your decision." Gregory smiled and took her again. This time, he was not the only one pleased. While pain wasn't absent, pleasure greatly overtook it and Allison felt joyous - as if she were floating. When they were finished she lay half on his chest, half on the bed.

"Do you regret your choice?" Allison asked nervously.

"My choice?"

"Yes. I am but one of many women you could have called to you. Certainly you know that."

"The moment I saw you, there was no choice. You are the only one I want. I will show you that."

"You needn't prove anything to me. I simply hoped that you were happy."

"I am not often happy, but now, with you, I am."

"Then I need nothing more." Gregory laughed.

"Not money or land? No titles? No gifts?" He questioned.

"No. I am simple. Perhaps I need one thing. Love, if you ever believe that is what you feel for me. I would never ask you to pretend you do for my sake and I do not mind if that feeling never comes, but if it did…oh! I have said far too much. Forgive me." He laughed again.

"Allison, you are unlike any other woman I know. So long as your words are honest, speak as many of them as you wish."

"I do not wish to seem a fool."

"You do not. By asking for love and nothing more, you make me want to love you." She smiled bashfully; Allison had hardly expected her thoughtless sentiments to satisfy him.

"Thank you. You have managed to give me back my pride after I so swiftly lost it."

"You need never lose your pride, dear Allison. While you may believe feeling so openly is shameful, it is actually refreshing - finally, there is someone who hides nothing and does not manipulate me for their own advancement."

"I am happy to be…refreshing. You may always trust me."

"I know." Allison smiled; she was beginning to believe that Gregory might fall in love with her. After all, he had admitted that he wanted to, and kings do get what they want…

…

As Allison slipped on her nightgown and left Gregory's bedchamber he watched her go, noticing a new seductive sway in her hips. He smiled, wondering if she had always walked that way, or if he was responsible. Either way, he couldn't wait to grasp those hips again. While he prepared for the day, a nervous excitement overtook him. Gregory had a revelation - he would never tire of Allison. He had known from the day she entered his court that she was different and now he knew to what extent. He would not simply take her and set her aside as he had with previous women. Gregory would keep Allison, for as long as she would allow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Allison, it has been so long since we have spoken."

"It has, father."

"I have heard a rumor. Perhaps you know of it?" Allison looked down, ashamed. "Ah, yes, I thought you might. Tell me, has he truly had you then?" Her head snapped up at her father's bluntness.

"I…"

"Go on, Allison. It is important that I know."

Allison sighed and reluctantly answered, "Yes, father. Last night." Henry's anger grew; as the Duke of Princeton he was a very powerful man. His daughter beginning a romantic dalliance with the king without his approval greatly displeased him.

"And why was I not consulted?" He forced his voice to be calm.

"Consulted? Father, it is hardly a business matter."

"Oh you naïve child, everything in this court is a business matter. Especially the affairs of the king. You shouldn't have involved yourself with him before we had a discussion."

"I do not understand. His Majesty called for me, I went to him. It was simple."

"Allison! How can you not see what this means for your family? If you play this right, we could advance farther than we ever dreamed possible."

"I am sure His Majesty will be very generous to all of us. But father, you must know this is not a game to me."

"I believe you. You have always been a kind and honest girl. However, do not expect His Majesty to love you and keep you without anything in return."

"He is getting something in return."

"Of course. Eventually he will need more than that, though. Hopefully you will give him what he is looking for before that time comes."

"How will I know what he is looking for if he seems to want for nothing?"

"That, dear child, is the game."

…

As soon as she was finished with her father, Allison proceeded to Lisa's presence chamber. "Your Majesty." She curtsied flawlessly in a great show of obeisance.

"Lady Allison, how kind of you to join us."

"I apologize for my delay, Your Majesty. I was detained by my father." Lisa nodded understandingly and bid Allison to join them. She quickly found a seat next to Remi who was reading on her own, seated on a bench next to the window across the room.

"Allison! Whatever kept you?"

"My father. He knows."

"Of course he does. Was he angry?"

"Only that he wasn't told before."

"Ah, I see. He wanted to control you." Allison nodded. "So, tell me everything! How was it?"

"Is it safe to talk here?" Allison questioned nervously.

"They cannot hear us." Remi assured.

"Very well. It was…as you said it would be. Very painful, at first. Quite nice the next time." Allison related honestly.

"So he liked you, then? Had you more than once?"

"Yes. What happens now?"

"I cannot tell you that, for I honestly do not know. I am afraid you must find your own way, now."

"Do not say that! Remi, you must help me."

"Oh, I will help you, do not doubt that. You must tell me how, though."

…

That night, Allison dined in her room with her roommates. Though it was typical for families to eat together, the ladies preferred each other's company and none of their families sorely missed them.

"Allison, if I may ask, how was…last night?" Brenda queried respectfully.

"Mostly pleasant, to be truthful."

"Really? I have been told it is quite…painful." Genevieve commented.

"It is, the first time, at least."

"Only the first time?" Genevieve asked.

"Yes, mostly."

"So after that it is…better?" Brenda wondered aloud.

"Ladies, please. I am sure Allison would prefer a different topic. It is hardly suitable dinner conversation anyway." Remi halted their questions.

"Yes, Remi, because you always care for propriety!" Brenda joked. Remi smiled devilishly.

"Do you think he will send for you again tonight?" Genevieve wished to know.

"I believe so." Allison answered.

"We shall have to see." Remi said. The other three ladies nodded in unison.

…

Allison had been correct in her assumption that he would send for her again. In fact, he sent for her every night that week, aside from Sunday. On Saturday, Allison received twelve bolts of gorgeous silk in a wide array of colors and her father was granted more lands. Monday morning the next week, Gregory had business to attend to, so Allison left his chambers especially early and was the first to meet the queen.

"Good morning Your Majesty." She greeted Lisa kindly before curtsying.

"Lady Allison, I trust you had a fine night." Color rose rapidly on Allison's cheeks. She said the first thing she could think of.

"I did, Your Majesty, thank you."

"I have had quite enough of this, haven't you?" Lisa questioned suddenly.

"I do not follow."

"Pretending to be civil. As your queen I must act fairly, but I do not believe kindly conversing with my husband's mistress is necessary." The blush deepened. Allison didn't know what to say. "You will not end the affair, will you?" Lisa asked.

"I…"

"I wouldn't expect you to; it has set you up quite nicely, hasn't it?"

"Your Majesty, I mean no disrespect to you."

"I am sure you do not mean it. Yet you cannot continue your actions without disrespecting me, not to mention dishonoring yourself."

"I have not dishonored myself, Your Majesty."

"You truly do not think so? You have spent each night this week in bed with a married man." Again, Allison was at a loss for words. "I should have him send you away."

"He wouldn't."

"Do you believe he loves you? How foolish. Soon he will be finished with you and he will find a new girl. I am forever his wife, his queen. This will remain my palace long after you are gone." One of the ladies, a young woman named Susan, then walked in, effectively ending the conversation. Allison simply looked up at Lisa and bobbed a small curtsy before settling down to sew shirts for the poor, Lisa's chosen task for the day.

It was then August. Allison took her sewing by the window and glanced outside occasionally as she worked. She looked at the bright green grass and watched the wind tousle the leaves on the trees. Allison wondered what her life would be like when the leaves began to fall and when the snow covered the ground. She then smiled hopefully as she imagined herself warmed by Gregory under the bedcovers on a frigid winter morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Gregory and Allison's relationship flourished while Lisa became less certain of her husband's eternal devotion. One day in late August, Lisa's doubt turned into anxiousness. Never before had she considered that she might lose her place, but Allison made her uneasy. Allison was constantly cheerful and engaging, participating in every card game or watching every tennis match. Whenever Gregory was available, he would seek out Allison, who could entertain him with tales of her day or patiently listen to his troubles. She had an effortless beauty which many women envied, yet their jealousy never overtook them, because Allison didn't act as though her appearance was important. If she received a complement she would smile graciously and thank whoever paid it to her.

To celebrate the end of summer, Gregory arranged a joust for all the men of the court to participate in. Allison sat by excitedly as he chose the matches. He occasionally asked for input, but Allison found she had little to offer. She admitted as much and he smiled understandingly at her. Finally, Gregory was ready to select a partner for himself. "Whom shall I make my partner, love?"

"No courtier is a match for you, My Lord."

"Your judgment is clouded, Allison."

"Perhaps. But I have seen your strength for myself." She countered bawdily. A month ago, she wouldn't have considered using such humor, but she did so at times, for it amused her lover. Gregory smiled.

"I shall joust your father. He is skilled, am I correct?" Allison was shocked. It was a great honor for her family.

"I…have never seen him joust. I am told he is quite good. You are much younger than him, though."

"No. I am younger by just three years." She blushed; Gregory looked every ounce a young man, yet he was nearly her father's age. "Does it bother you, Allison?"

"Does what bother me?"

"That I am your elder by more than a decade."

"You are a young man, and I would love you even if you were old." Allison promised.

"You are kind to me."

"I speak the truth." Gregory nodded; he knew Allison loved him deeply.

"I…love you, Allison." Her eyes widened; never before had he spoken the words. Without discretion she threw her arms around his neck and after a short pause he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lisa, who had just returned from a stroll in the gardens, walked in and witnessed this moment. As Gregory placed a gentle kiss on Allison's forehead, Lisa walked swiftly out of the room before she could be noticed.

"Thank you." Allison murmured, not knowing if she was thanking Gregory or God, "thank you."

…

It was late afternoon the following day when Gregory was scheduled to joust against Henry. Unfortunately, Henry suddenly fell ill; forcing Sir Robert Chase, the young man Allison had danced with on her first day there, to fill his place. Gregory would have preferred James, but he had been injured during his joust earlier. The horses pranced eagerly to their positions and a flag was waved, signaling the beginning of the joust. Before anybody realized what was happening, Gregory flew off of his horse and hit the ground audibly. Allison and Lisa shot out of their seats at the same time. Allison, being younger and therefore faster, reached Gregory first. She crouched down to him, not caring who saw. "Are you alright, My Lord? Can you speak?"

Gregory's eyes fluttered open, "Allison," he said with relief. Allison let out the breath she had been holding. "Oh thank goodness! Are you hurt?" Gregory nodded feebly.

"My back." Lisa finally arrived.

"Thank you, Lady Allison, for your assistance. You may go now."

"I want her to stay." Gregory said firmly. Lisa nodded sadly.

"Very well, then. If that is your wish."

"It is." Suddenly, a physician came running.

"Your Majesty! Can you move?" Gregory sat up slowly with Allison's help. Lisa stood by, shut out and hurt.

"Thank God. Move both of your arms and legs, if you please." He did so. The physician smiled in pure relief - he wouldn't be responsible for a dying royal.

"Do you believe you can stand?" The physician asked.

"Yes. Help me, Allison." She held out her arm. He grasped it and she gently pulled him up.

"I do not think we need any help here. Thank you, George." Gregory addressed the physician. George nodded, bowed, and went off.

"I am glad you are not hurt." Lisa said to Gregory. He looked at her and nodded curtly.

"I would like to rest now. Could you spare the Lady Allison? I shall need company."

"Ah. Of course she may go if you need her." Gregory nodded again and led Allison inside. They went together to his bedchamber. He lay down slowly and invited her to come next to him. She did so gladly. Gregory noticed unshed tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong, love?" He asked.

"I was so scared. I thought you might die! What I would do without you?"

"Oh, Allison, you need not fear. I am healthy and you said yourself that I am strong. Be calm, love." Allison gave him a small smile and settled down next to him. She curled into his side and he drew her close. Comfortable and happy, they slept for the remainder of the afternoon.

…

After the jousts, Lisa allowed the other ladies to spend their day as they pleased. She went to her bedchamber, sat on her bed, and wept. Allison had stolen her husband in one month. Gregory already gave up any pretense that his relationship with Lisa was strong. Lisa wondered if the rest of her life would be like this - alone in her room, crying for a man who no longer loved her. She wondered if Allison would ever go so far as to take the throne. Lisa knew that Gregory would eventually suggest it, if everything remained the same. She did not know if she would fight when the time came. Even if she did, Gregory would surely win. He always won. Would Allison ask him to leave Lisa completely? Would he even if she didn't?

…

That night, Allison and Gregory dined together while everybody else took dinner with their families or roommates.

"Your first month at this court ended yesterday." Gregory mentioned.

"That it did."

"Have you found everything to your liking?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely."

"Have your hosts been kind?" Allison laughed at the playful conversation.

"His Majesty is very grand." She praised.

"Is he?"

"Oh yes, a strikingly handsome young man."

"Really? And what do you like about him?" Allison walked over to him. He turned to her and she gently lowered herself into his lap.

"Everything. His eyes especially," she said, laying her hand lightly upon his cheek, "his strong chest," she moved her hands there, "his arms," she grasped them, "and…" she trailed her hand down his arm, and halfway across his hips to the front of his breeches. Allison moved her hand slowly on top of the fabric and he groaned with desire. He captured her hands and kissed her hungrily. Dinner was forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

September flew by as the air cooled and the leaves fell from the trees. Allison and Gregory grew closer while Lisa and Gregory grew more distant. Allison dined with him nearly every night while Lisa took her meals alone. He sent Allison more extravagant jewelry and continued to spend his nights with her. As members of the court realized that Allison was quickly becoming more powerful, they transferred their loyalty to her. Gregory gave Allison private chambers, where most of the courtiers spent their days. Remi, Brenda, and Genevieve developed into Allison's strongest supporters. Lisa had not been a poor queen, but she was not spectacular either. She addressed her people only when necessary, finding little benefit in speaking with them.

Allison, in comparison, went into town often and did not hesitate to converse with the people there. They trusted and liked her, often asking her for advice or information about court. Allison gladly gave advice when she could and answered questions about court that were not too private. Occasionally, Gregory would ride with her through town. The people were shocked to see their king so near them. Never before had he been inclined to go into public. However, Allison encouraged him to make a connection with the countrymen and women, claiming that it was always good to have the support of one's people. Gregory didn't entirely agree, but he traveled with her to humor her, and delighted in seeing her smile as she talked with a simple woman in plain clothes about the masques at court.

Allison still asked for nothing more than Gregory's love, which he effortlessly gave her. Her family celebrated the advancements that Allison's relationship with Gregory had provided for them. Nobody talked about the future, for they didn't want to consider what would happen if Gregory set Allison aside. Little did they know that the thought had not once crossed his mind. Allison continued to serve Lisa faithfully, but they talked rarely, and never again about Gregory. Lisa knew that she had been usurped, but so long as she was married to Gregory under God, she would remain upon her thrown and sit by his side as queen. Allison sometimes felt guilty for unintentionally destroying the life of a decent woman, but she knew that Lisa had failed as a wife and queen, by not providing an heir. One day in late October, Allison became much more confident that she would succeed where Lisa nor any other woman, had not.

…

"Remi? I have a question for you." Allison addressed her as they sat together one afternoon in Allison's chambers. The usually bustling rooms were empty: Gregory had work to attend to, and the other courtiers were outside enjoying the uncommonly warm fall day. Everyone wanted to enjoy the fresh air before the snow began to fall.

"Do you?" Remi responded.

"Yes. How does one know if they are with child?" Remi immediately recognized the significance of the question.

"Oh, Allison, you do not think…?"

"I missed my course last month, and now I have missed it this month."

"You already know the obvious sign, why ever are you asking me?"

"I need you to agree that this is possible." Allison requested.

"It is possible. I just cannot believe it. Wait, you say you have missed your course these past two months?"

"Yes."

"That would mean the child was conceived in August, one month after you arrived."

"No. My course comes at the end of the month. The child was likely conceived in early September."

"That is still less than two months. No woman before you has begot a child with His Majesty, and you do so without difficulty. Lisa will despise you."

"She already does." Remi laughed at the honesty in Allison's statement. "What do I do now?" Allison asked.

"Send for a physician. He will need to examine you to be certain. You should wait a week or so though, lest your course come late." Allison nodded in agreement.

"You have saved me again."

"It seems to be my only purpose." Remi said with a smirk. The friends laughed at that statement and settled down to play a game of cards.

…

A week passed and Allison still did not get her course. She told her father, who elatedly sent for the physician. They agreed not to tell His Majesty until they were certain she was with child. The physician asked Allison when her course had last come, examined her, and confirmed that she was, indeed, with child. Respectfully, the physician spoke privately with Allison. "My Lady, it is my obligation to tell you that your age could cause difficulties for you during your pregnancy and childbirth."

"I am fifteen."

"Yes, which is quite young to be with child. However, I am aware of your…unique circumstances." Allison blushed lightly; of course he knew it was Gregory's child.

"Do you believe the child is endangered because of it?"

"It is too early to tell. At the moment, it appears that you need not concern yourself. You shall be attended by all the finest midwives. I will be available if there are any problems, but do not expect to see me often." Allison nodded and thanked him. As the physician went to tell her father, Allison thought about her situation. Her relationship was definitely not a typical one. She was not married to the father of her child, and their relationship had hardly begun before it was consummated. Allison knew most women did not give birth before the age of eighteen, but she was not scared. In fact, she felt special. No woman before her had conceived a child for the king. With determination, she sat up and smiled. Her father burst into the room joyfully.

"Dear Allison! My blessed daughter! Oh, what a miracle! A child for His Majesty! From my daughter, my Allison!" He embraced his daughter. Allison tensed, uncomfortable receiving so much affection from her father.

"Thank you, father." Allison said awkwardly.

"We must tell His Majesty at once!" Henry exclaimed.

"Father, wait!" She stopped him as he started to rush out. He turned and looked at her with confusion.

"I should like to wait, if you do not mind. Christmas is not long from now. What an extraordinary surprise it would be for him. A gift that only I can give. Will you allow it, father?" Henry smiled.

"Yes, I should think he would like that very much. You may wait until Christmas."

"Thank you." Henry nodded.

"Well, I should leave you now. You will soon join His Majesty to dine?"

"Yes."

"Be…hm…careful." He warned. Allison restrained a giggle.

"Yes, father." Henry smiled at his daughter and left. At the back of Allison's mind she was concerned that lying with Gregory may harm the child, but she figured it was early in the pregnancy yet, and she truly did want to surprise him. 'Two months," Allison thought, 'I must keep this secret for two months. But oh, to tell him Christmas day. It shall be the most perfect gift he has ever received.'


	8. Chapter 8

"You're with child? I…I simply can't believe it." Remi confessed to Allison shortly after Henry had left the room.

"Neither can I. But it is true, I swear. Do you think His Majesty will be pleased?" She questioned.

"Pleased? Allison, it will be the most joyous announcement ever made to him! Are you to go and tell him now?"

"No. I plan to surprise him at Christmas. Will that not be a fine gift?"

"You believe you can hide your secret until then?" Remi asked doubtfully.

"Certainly. You cannot tell by looking at me that I am with child, can you?"

"It is true; your appearance does not reveal you. In your excitement, however, can you be sure not to speak of it?"

"I can try, Remi. Besides, it is two months only. Two short months. They will pass before I realize."

"For your sake, Allison, I hope you are right."

…

Allison was not right. In the morning, nausea plagued her relentlessly. She was constantly tired, yet she could not let Gregory know that anything had changed. Luckily, Lisa was still ignorant to Allison's condition, and not having to face a betrayed queen made the early months of her pregnancy slightly easier to bear. Eventually, she began to settle more comfortably into her pregnancy. As the snow began to fall, Allison noticed her belly start to expand, but she was determined that her body would not spoil the surprise. She entrusted one old seamstress, who did not care for gossip, with her secret. Helpfully, the seamstress took out Allison's gowns as to let the baby grow without making Allison show.

In mid-December, the twelve nights of Christmas began. The festivities were grand. Each night, the entire court ate together and delightful shows were performed. One presentation involved selected ladies in waiting acting as angels. Allison laughed privately at the irony of wearing white - the color of virgins. One day, gifts were presented publicly to the king and queen. Each noble family gave the most extravagant gift they could afford, from rich fabrics to shining jewels. Everybody wanted to impress their king and queen.

Most years, the Majesties would give each other a gift during this public exchange to show their generosity towards and love for each other. When they did not, the court knew that something drastic had changed. The more optimistic said that they decided to exchange gifts privately, but the realists understood that they had no desire to pretend gifts would solve their problems.

Allison watched the giving and receiving of the opulent items with detachment; finally, on December twenty-fifth, she could give Gregoryher gift - a gift unlike any other. He had called for her that night, as she knew he would. She hoped he wouldn't be angry that he couldn't have her Christmas night. Though Allison suspected her news would be worth more to him than physical pleasure that night.

…

"Happy Christmas, love." Gregory said to her gently as she entered his room.

"Happy Christmas." Allison responded as she went to the bed. She sat directly in front of him and leaned in, to whisper in his ear. "I have a gift for you." A low rumble escaped from Gregory's throat.

He kissed her and then said, "I'm sure you do." Allison backed away and smiled.

"It is not what you think." She admitted. Gregory regarded her with a confused, yet curious, expression. "I have kept a secret from you," Allison continued, "and I will tell you now what it is, only if you promise not to be angry with me."

"I could never be angry with you." Gregory claimed. Allison smiled disbelievingly.

"You do promise, then?"

"Yes."

"Very well." She paused.

"Go on, love. Tell me." He encouraged.

"I am nearly four months with child." Allison told him at last. Gregory froze and allowed her words to wash over him.

"You…no…you are…I…" Gregory stuttered. Allison giggled. The sound of her laughter seemed to ground him. "Allison, you would not lie to me, would you? You are with child?"

"Yes. Look." Allison lifted her gown above her belly and placed his hand on its gentle curve. Gregory gasped and looked up at her with wide, reverent eyes.

"You are. Lord, Allison, you truly are." She nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Two months. I wanted it to be my Christmas gift to you."

"The child grows, right? It has not been harmed by…" Gregory trailed off awkwardly and Allison smiled to reassure him.

"Yes, the child grows. If I believed there was danger in not telling you, I would not have kept it a secret."

"It has been four months? What does the physician say?"

"I have met him only once, when he told me I was with child. The midwives tell me the first three months are the most difficult. I believe them. I feel better now than before."

"You felt ill before?"

"Yes, all women do, though. I promise you the child is healthy."

"I know. Are you?" Gregory asked.

"Yes." Allison said.

Gregory kissed her quickly and said, "I suppose I should not lay with you now." Allison smiled softly.

"It would be best for the child." Gregory nodded in reluctant understanding.

"I do not want you to stray. There are other…options." Allison suggested.

"I would never ask you to…"

"You are not asking. I am offering." Gregory returned her smile. Together, they explored their other options.

…

The next morning, Brenda, Genevieve, and Remi joined Allison in her chambers as she prepared for the day. "I told him last night." She informed them. While Remi had been her first friend to know of the pregnancy, Allison had permitted her to tell Brenda and Genevieve, so long as they swore not to spread the news. As loyal friends, with nothing to gain from telling, all three were mum on the subject.

"You did?" Brenda exclaimed. Allison nodded.

"Was he happy?" Genevieve asked.

"Do not be ridiculous, Gene. Of course he was happy." Remi chided. Allison laughed at the friendly argument.

"He did not believe me until I showed him my belly. Then he was concerned that by lying with me he had hurt the child. I said that he had not, that the child is healthy. When he realized he couldn't have me anymore, he looked upset."

"Angry?" Remi asked.

"No. Disappointed." Allison explained, eliciting a laugh from her trio of friends. "I pleased him in a…different way." Brenda's jaw dropped.

"Allison, you didn't…?" She nodded and blushed.

"Did he…like it?" Genevieve asked embarrassedly.

"Yes, though I hardly knew what to do."

"Did it bother you? Did you drink many glasses of water afterwards?" Remi questioned lewdly. Allison laughed at her friend's familiar boldness.

"I drank one glass when he fell asleep. I did not want to offend him." Allison revealed honestly. Her friends laughed again.

"I should think he will certainly stay with you now. Perhaps he will love you all the more, seeing you grow with his child." Remi said kindly. Brenda and Genevieve nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Even when I can hardly move, he shall love me, because it is his child that keeps me to my bed." Brenda, Genevieve, and Remi all looked at Allison and she returned their stares with hopeful eyes. Her friends embraced her and the four stood together, Allison's eyes watering joyfully at the love that surrounded her and the life that grew within her.


	9. Chapter 9

As Allison entered the fifth month of her pregnancy, her belly had grown too much to be unnoticeable. Her patient seamstress continued to enlarge her gowns and her maids, who knew now that she was with child, laced them loosely. Gregory continued to call for her each night, and she pleased him as best she could in her condition. Late one night, as they lay together on his bed, he gently rested his hand on her belly. Suddenly, he felt a light flutter against his palm. He shot up to a sitting position and looked at Allison with wide eyes. She smiled.

"Finally," Allison said happily, "I have been wondering when he would move for you."

"The child has awakened?" Allison giggled.

"Yes, just this month. I wanted him to show you rather than tell you myself." Gregory kissed her excitedly.

"My child is moving." He leaned down and kissed her belly tenderly. She sighed contentedly.

"He wants to meet you." Allison said.

"I want to meet him. Will it be much longer?" Gregory asked impatiently.

"Four months. He must grow and gain strength."

"Yes, of course. I would not wish for him to be born until the right time has come." Allison nodded.

"Certainly not. I am happy to wait for childbirth, besides." Gregory laughed at her anxiousness.

"You are a strong woman, Allison. You have come so far already. Do not fear."

"For you, I will try not to." He kissed her affectionately.

"I need you, love. You will live, because you simply cannot leave me." Allison nodded and a small smile graced her face.

"Yes, Gregory. I will live for you. I already do."

…

Finally, Lisa confronted Allison about the pregnancy. Allison knew that Lisa had noticed and had long been anticipating her reaction. Lisa found Allison sitting alone in the garden by the stream, her eyes focused intently on the moving water. "Lady Allison," Lisa addressed her.

Allison rose and curtsied. "Your Majesty," she responded.

"Clearly, you are with child." Allison looked towards the ground in affirmation. "Tell me then, whose child is it?" Allison looked up in surprise at the question, but didn't respond. "Go on, do you not believe I should know?" Lisa prompted.

"Your Majesty, I believe you already do." Allison responded.

"It cannot be his. No, not my husband. His Majesty cannot conceive children." She said.

"Why, Your Majesty? Because he has not conceived a child with you?" Allison asked boldly.

"Lady Allison! Have you any respect for me?" Lisa exclaimed, affronted.

"I meant no disrespect, Your Majesty. It is His Majesty's child, though. I have been with no other man."

"No! No, not with you! You are a child yourself! A simple girl! How can you possibly bear his child?" Lisa said with anguish heavy in her voice. Allison cast her eyes down again.

"I am not too young. You can see that the child grows, that it is healthy. I have not failed. I will not fail." Allison looked up. "You need not believe what I am telling you for it to be true, Your Majesty. Please know that it was never my intention to hurt you."

"You could have left him at any time. He would not have forced you to be with him if you chose not to be. But you stayed. And now you are with child. It may not have been your intention to hurt me, Lady Allison, but you cannot change what has already been done." Lisa said coldly, and then walked away before Allison could say another word.

…

"My lord, have you a moment for your wife?" Lisa asked Gregory after finding him working in his chambers. He looked up without answering her question. She continued without an invitation. "I spoke with Lady Allison today. She tells me the child she carries is yours." Gregory nodded slowly. He had been expecting this conversation.

"She tells the truth." He affirmed. Lisa seemed to collapse entirely in that moment. She fell gracelessly into a chair. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes darkened with pain. "Lisa…" Gregory began, but did not know what to say.

"What will you do now? Will you acknowledge the child?" Gregory nodded. "Do I mean nothing to you now? The love you felt for me, has it all gone?"

"Our love began to fade a long time ago. Years before I ever knew Allison."

"My love for you has never wavered. I knew that the other women were not special. You did not truly care for them. Is she different? The Lady Allison, is she special?"

"Yes." Gregory admitted. "Lisa, you know I love her. I have made no effort to hide that. Perhaps it is time for us to consider separate lives. We are no longer happy with each other." A lone tear fell down Lisa's cheek.

"What are you asking of me?" She questioned mournfully.

"I do not know how to tell you kindly." He revealed.

"I no longer expect you to be kind to me." Gregory sighed, remembering that at one point he had cared for the woman before him. However, he knew that the love he had once felt for her was all but gone. Allison had captured his heart completely.

"A divorce. I will see that you are well taken care of. You may have a fine house and servants. But it is time for you to go, Lisa. Perhaps you will find another husband one day. A husband who will always cherish you." Lisa's tears fell freely.

"You have decided, then? I have no choice?"

"I have thought about this from the time I knew I was going to have a child. The mother of that child should sit by my side. It is what is right."

"She is fifteen, Gregory. And you believe she can be queen?"

"The people like her. She talks with them, goes into the city. And she will produce an heir. That is all she need do to be a good queen."

"You will truly make me go?"

"There is no sense in fighting me. Please, Lisa. Accept that your time here has passed." Lisa hung her head in resignation. Only recently could a divorce be a legal matter, rather than a religious one. Most divorces required the requestor to have solid reason, such as adultery. However, Gregory could find council members who voted as he chose. Those who valued their place in court would support Gregory's decision. If they did not, he could replace them. As king, it was his right. She could fight, but as he said, she would certainly loose. Lisa knew that she would only receive the fine house and servants that he promised if she cooperated.

"When must I leave?" Lisa asked in miserable acceptance.

"I will present this matter to my council. If they decide in my favor, you shall leave as soon as the house is prepared."

"You know what they will decide. Am I allowed to keep my things?"

"I would never take what belongs to you." Lisa nodded.

"I should like to return to my chambers now, if you please." Gregory nodded in dismissal. That night, Gregory told Allison of his decision. While she felt sympathy for Lisa, she was delighted by the prospect of being his wife and queen. They lay together, speaking of the child and their future, while Lisa sat alone in her chambers, knowing that it would be one of the last times she saw them.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next month, Lisa steadfastly avoided Allison. The divorce proceedings were completed with ease and finality. By the time Lisa was making her final preparations to leave, Allison was six months with child. Allison went to Lisa's chambers to say farewell and was not received warmly. "Your Majesty, may you find happiness in your new life. I wish we could have been friends rather than rivals. Perhaps under different circumstances we may have."

"How polite of you, to call me "Your Majesty" still. An empty gesture, but polite nonetheless. Why are you here? You cannot truly believe I wish to see you now."

"I apologize. It was foolish of me to come. It is clear that you despise me, and you have every reason to. I suppose there is nothing for me to say." Lisa nodded and Allison began to leave.

"He will betray you, just as he has me. One child does not give you security. Remember that."

"I am not the same as you. I do not expect this child to keep him loyal. I will keep him loyal. You have doubted me from the moment Gregory chose me, but I rose above your doubts, above your expectations. You cannot make me feel a lesser person now. Have a long and healthy life, Your Majesty." Allison curtsied slightly and walked out of the room. It was the last time the two women saw each other.

Gregory and Lisa did not speak the day she left. She went quietly with her servants and belongings to her new home miles away. In the city, the people were already talking about the type of queen Lady Allison would be. While many women empathized with Lisa, very few of her former subjects knew her well: she had not made many public appearances. Lady Allison was already familiar to the commoners and continued to travel to town whenever the opportunity arose. Already the word of her pregnancy had spread throughout the country and the prospect of having an heir made the townspeople support her rise fervently.

One afternoon, a week after Lisa left; Gregory and Allison spoke in her chambers after a short visit in the city. "The people adore you, love." Allison blushed modestly.

"It is a joy to see cheerful faces in town. The women seem to be excited about the child. I have been given much advice." Gregory laughed.

"Of course they are excited! You are securing the future of their country. Do you understand the importance of this child?"

"Yes, Gregory. Each day I awake and feel the child move I am filled with happiness. He is a blessing." Gregory nodded understandingly.

"Does he move now?" He asked. Allison nodded and smiled brightly. She placed his hand on the hard curve of her belly. Gregory's eyes widened and a smile graced his face as the child kicked. "What does it feel like? Having the child inside you?"

"The movement feels stronger. It is a delight - he shows me that he is alive, healthy."

"He certainly is, love." Allison looked into Gregory's eyes and the connection they shared seemed to grow stronger as they felt their child move between them. Until dinner, he sat with his hand on her belly as she read aloud to him. Not once was their peace disturbed by thoughts of the former queen.

…

When Allison was in her seventh month, she was formally betrothed to Gregory. The ceremony was attended by every person from the court and celebrated with a grand masque that evening. Allison sat beside him on a throne as if they were already married and watched the festivities delightedly. Gregory kept his eyes on Allison more than the performance and did not rise once to dance with another lady. Though they had agreed to wait until the birth of their child to marry, he treated Allison with more devotion than he had ever shown Lisa.

The day before the betrothal, Allison had moved into the queen's chambers. However, she continued to spend most of her nights with Gregory. He knew she needed more rest as the child grew, so he called for her less, though he could hardly sleep without her at his side. Allison appreciated the relaxation, and she often slept through the night due to sheer exhaustion, but she still missed the feeling of Gregory's solid, sturdy figure beside her.

Two weeks after the betrothal, Gregory allowed Allison to choose ladies in waiting. Though she selected Remi, Brenda, and Genevieve, they were more her friends than assistants. Allison was given a multitude of servants in addition to the ones she already had and her hard-working seamstress sewed her several new maternity gowns fit for the queen she was quickly becoming.

She spent her days as she always had at court - reading, sewing, playing card games or watching sport on the lawn. Allison no longer went for walks in the garden, her back and feet ached from the weight of the child. As her eighth month ended, Gregory told her it would soon be time for her lying in. Allison dreaded the thought of being secluded in a dark, stuffy room for a month until the birth and forty days afterward, but she knew it was necessary for the health of the child. The day before she was set to take to bed, Gregory discussed the coming months with her.

"I shall visit you every day. Whatever you ask for, you shall receive. Your ladies will visit when possible, as well as your parents. The time shall pass quickly - more so than you realize now. Any questions you have, the midwives will answer. Do not be afraid." Allison giggled light-heartedly.

"I am not afraid, love. Soon I shall bear you a strong, healthy child. Do remember to visit me, though. What I dislike most is the thought of being alone."

"Every spare moment I have, I will be with you. I promise, Allison." She nodded.

"I believe you. I have told Lady Remi she should see to the other ladies while I am indisposed." Gregory laughed.

"I am certain she is more than glad of the task." Allison laughed in agreement.

"Tonight is our last night together, then?"

"Yes." Gregory answered regretfully.

"Come then, we shall not waste it." Allison said coyly. Even heavy with child, she was still beautiful, and in Gregory's eyes, very desirable. Their night was not wasted.


	11. Chapter 11

One week into Allison's confinement, Remi went to visit. "My, you have gotten…large." Remi observed. Allison laughed.

"Remi, must you be so unkind? It is hardly my fault. The midwives say he is going to be a strong boy." Remi sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Have you considered what may happen if "he" is a girl?"

"I shall love her the same."

"Would His Majesty?" A scared look briefly crossed Allison's face.

"Surely he would not leave me if the child is a girl?" She fretted.

"I doubt that he would leave you, Allison. He would be displeased, though." Remi responded logically.

"I hope that for once, Remi, you are wrong."

"So do I." For a moment, solemn silence filled the room. "It must be dreadful being locked in this room. Why ever is it so dark?" Remi changed the subject. Allison giggled at Remi's dire view of her predicament.

"They say it must be this way. I dare not argue, for the midwives tell me everything they do is for the child's health." Allison explained.

"Your life is consumed by your child, then?"

"Of course. Carrying this child is the most important task I've ever had. You shall have to do so yourself before you understand completely."

"I do not plan on having a child soon." Remi confessed. Allison nodded in understanding.

"You do not have a husband, besides." She reminded her friend.

"Allison, you have shown me that that is insignificant." Allison blushed.

"My circumstances were…different." Remi laughed.

"Of course. You are special, Allison." She mocked.

"I am! Need I remind you whose child I carry?" Allison jokingly defended.

"No, friend. There is no question of that." Remi said honestly and Allison smiled with pride. Remi updated Allison on the status of the other ladies, who were being quite lazy in Allison's absence. They played all night and slept all day, but Remi could not chide them, for she was often with them. Allison rolled her eyes at their indiscretion, but decided that they might as well enjoy themselves, so long as Gregory didn't complain. Remi left soon after their discussion of the ladies was finished and Allison drifted off into a light slumber.

…

As Gregory had faithfully promised, he visited Allison every day of her lying in. They discussed their future marriage and the life of their child. She revealed her fear that she would not survive the birth and he spent an hour consoling her. As the sun and moon went about their cycles, Allison continued to grow with the child, and as the last week of her ninth month came upon her, there was a sense of tension that overtook the entire court. One night, a sharp pain awoke Allison from her deep sleep. Thinking she had imagined it, she shut her eyes again and rested her head. The pain struck again. She cried out and within seconds a servant rushed in. "My lady, what has happened?" She questioned.

"The child…send for the midwives." Allison requested as she gasped in pain.

"Of course, My Lady." The servant curtsied and sped out. Allison whimpered as her entire body tensed against the agony she was enduring. When the midwife arrived, Allison's face lit up in relief.

"Help me!" She cried as she doubled over, clutching her protruding abdomen. Quickly, the midwife had her assistant tie sheets between the bed posts, so Allison could grip them for support. Buckets of hot water and several cloths were prepared.

"Remove her gown, Mary." The midwife ordered her assistant. Mary immediately went over to Allison.

"Come now, My Lady, lift your arms, please." Allison did so and Mary gently lifted off the nightgown.

"Ahhh! Will he come soon?" Allison questioned in a strained voice.

"Patience, dear, when the time is right, he will come." The midwife soothed. Mary and another assistant, Gwen, washed blood from between Allison's legs with wet cloths. After the midwife examined her, it was determined that Allison needed to begin to deliver the child.

"Allison, sit up now, dear. You are going to help us. You must birth your child."

"Now? I…oh, please don't let me die! Please!" Allison begged fearfully.

"Shh, you will not die. Use all of your strength. You are strong, Allison. Do as I say. Will you do that?" Allison nodded quickly.

"Very well. Put your chin on your chest." She did. "Good, good. Spread your legs. Exactly." The midwife placed her hands on Allison's stomach and pushed down.

"Do that with your body. Move the child down, move him out." She instructed. Allison pushed mightily, evoking great praise from the midwife. In five more pushes, the midwife exclaimed, "The head! There is his head! More, Allison. Just a little more." Allison screamed as she utilized all of her remaining strength to fully deliver the child. A piercing cry punctuated the child's arrival, and as Allison collapsed back, the midwife cried, "A boy! It is a boy!"

"Praise the Lord." Mary and Gwen muttered. The midwife finished cleaning the child and gently placed him in Allison's waiting arms.

"He is a fine boy, My Lady. You are so very strong."

"Thank you. Bless you, Bethany; truly, he would not have come without you." Allison said gratefully.

"It was an honor, My Lady." Bethany, Mary, and Gwen went to report to Gregory as Allison held her child and looked at his small, pink face.

"My boy. My glorious, precious son. Gregory. Yes, your father's name. You shall certainly have your father's name." She kissed him on the forehead. "What a handsome boy. Are you strong? Oh, how they told me you would be strong! You shall hunt with your father one day. Be a great sportsman as he is. Oh! Thank you for being a boy!" Allison laughed. "Thank you for letting me live." She whispered. Her eyes watered and she looked towards heaven, hoping that God was listening. "Thank you for letting me stay with my son."


	12. Chapter 12

Though Allison's servant had informed Gregory that Allison was in labor, Gregory had remained in his chambers during the birthing process. Hours later, the midwife asked for entry into His Majesty's rooms. Discerning the importance of the situation, the servant standing guard immediately announced the midwife's presence. "Your Majesty, Bethany Stewart, the Lady Allison's midwife, has come with news of the delivery."

"Send her in." Gregory eagerly requested.

"Your Majesty." Bethany curtsied soon after entering.

"Has the child come? What of Allison?" His questions dripped with nervousness.

"Lady Allison has delivered the child, Your Majesty. They are both well. If you would like to see them-"

"Yes. Take me to them now, please." Gregory cut Bethany off in his hurry to see Allison and their baby. It took less than five minutes to arrive at Allison's room, yet to Gregory it seemed as though hours had passed. Bethany quietly ushered him in. Gregory stood in the doorway, struck by the sight of his beloved with their newborn child. Discreetly, Bethany left, closing the door behind her. Allison looked up as she heard the door close. Her eyes met Gregory's and her face lit up in a brilliant smile.

"My Lord, come meet your son." Allison invited excitedly.

"My…son? It is a boy?" Gregory asked as he quickly moved closer. Allison nodded.

"A strong, healthy boy, just as I promised." She said proudly. Gregory stepped up to the side of the bed and looked down at the face of his son. Slowly and silently, he reached for the baby. Allison handed him the child without hesitation. Gregory shifted the weight of his son gently and smiled at the boy.

"He's perfect, Allison. You could not have done better." He praised.

"He shall have your name, right?" Allison asked. "I already told him that he shall." Gregory laughed.

"You have spoken to him?"

"Yes. Was that wrong of me? Should I have waited?" Allison fretted.

"No, love. I am certain he adores the sound of your voice. If he is anything like his father, he does."

"You are being kind to me because I am in pain." He chuckled.

"Is the pain horrible still? You should rest."

"No, no. Seeing you with baby Gregory distracts me from the ache. Stay with us."

"Very well. Perhaps I should give him to his wet nurse. He must be hungry."

"I would like to feed him. I know it is improper, but it would make me feel better."

"Allison…"

"Please. I need to." She stated frankly. Gregory sighed and returned the baby to her.

"You cannot do this each day."

"I know." Allison was still undressed, so she simply let the sheet fall from her chest and held the baby up to her breast. Instinctively, he latched on and suckled. She smiled at the sensation.

"This is torment, love." Gregory chided as he desperately tried not to stare at her breasts. Allison giggled.

"It will not kill you. You have been patient a long time. Forty more days, is all. Will you wait for me still?"

"Of course. How could I ever leave you now?"

"I do not want our son to be the only reason to stay with me." Allison told him seriously.

"He will not be. I love you, Allison. You know that. I am loyal to you because I wish to be, not because our child forces me to be. Do not doubt that you are the only woman I care for, Allison. You always will be. That is, unless you bear a girl for us." Allison smiled joyously.

"Would you like a daughter?"

"Yes. A princess would complete this court. Do you not believe so?"

"I believe so. A daughter, then. Not too soon, though." Allison winced at the idea of giving birth again in the near future.

"No. Not too soon." Gregory agreed. The baby finished feeding and Allison pulled the sheet back up. She called for Gwen to come swaddle the child. Gwen did so happily and efficiently before placing him in a cradle. Gregory then went into the presence chamber while Allison washed and the servants cleaned the room. As soon as Allison was settled in bed between the clean sheets, Gregory reentered.

"Will you sleep here tonight?" Allison asked.

"Do you wish for me to?"

"Very much."

"I cannot deny you, then. Allow me to dress for bed and we will sleep together tonight." Allison smiled, comforted by the idea of having Gregory next to her in bed again. He returned shortly and lay down next to her. She nestled into his waiting embrace and for the first time in more than a month, they both fell asleep easily. Late that night, baby Gregory awoke, screeching demandingly. Allison moved to tend to him, but Gregory pulled her down.

"Rest now, Allison. His nurse will care for him. He should not even be in this room."

"I want him with me," Allison insisted, "but I will let Hannah tend to him." Hannah, the wet nurse, rose and fed the baby then put him back to sleep. He woke twice more that night, and both times Hannah cared for him while Allison lay awake, wishing she could help.

…

Gregory left early the next morning. Allison fed her son and whispered to him to pass the time. "Your father loves you, Gregory. So much. He is so pleased with both of us. You are a prince, you know? Soon I will be queen. We will have wonderful lives together, your father, you, and me - here in the palace. Then-"

"Goodness me, Allison. You speak to him?" Remi interrupted unexpectedly. Allison jumped slightly, disturbing baby Gregory. He started to whimper, but stopped short as his mother rocked him.

"Remi! Why were you not announced?" Allison questioned.

"I thought you might be resting, I said that I would see. Now that it's clear you are awake, I'm here to visit you." Allison smiled invitingly.

"Come, please sit. You may hold him if you like." Remi apprehensively took Gregory into her arms.

"He is a dear child, Allison. And you appear to be healthy."

"I am. Of course there is still pain, but he is well worth it. Is he not the most handsome boy, Remi?" Remi smiled.

"You love him already, do you not?"

"I cannot explain it, but I do. I think of nothing but him now. Well, him and his father. Oh, Gregory was so well pleased! He even spoke of my giving him a daughter."

"My, his son alone did not satisfy him for one night?" Remi joked.

"He did! Gregory simply said a princess would be a fine addition to court."

"You would give her everything, Allison."

"I would. I shall give my boy what I can. His father will be responsible for making him a man."

"As it should be, friend. Everything is as it should be."


	13. Chapter 13

Soon after his birth, Gregory the Second was baptized. Allison, who was to be confined for forty days after the birth, was not able to attend. When their son was two weeks old, Gregory arranged a grand masque to celebrate the baby's health and Allison's quick recovery. Though Allison knew that in her position she could not raise the child without assistance, she still kept baby Gregory with her as often as possible. During the night, she would surrender him to the wet nurse, but as soon as the sun rose, Allison would demand that her child be brought to her.

Gregory continued to spend whatever time he could with Allison, and together they delighted in their handsome baby son. Allison spoke of her eagerness for the lying in to end and Gregory agreed that it had been too long since they were together last. Finally, forty days passed, and Allison was churched. The ceremony for her purification was attended by all courtiers and followed by lavish festivities. Gregory allowed her a final day to heal, but the next night, he called for her. In a flurry of nervous excitement, Allison allowed Remi to help her prepare to return to Gregory's bed. "I am terrified that it will be awfully painful! Oh, Remi, tell me that it won't be!"

"Allison, on this subject I am ignorant. I can only make you presentable. You must play this on your own, now." Allison sighed in reluctant acceptance.

"I suppose I must go. I do not mean to sound unhappy, I truly have missed him. I wish to please him again, but it has been so long. What if I have forgotten how?" Remi laughed.

"Do not be absurd! You have not forgotten, and even if you had, he would quickly teach you again." Allison giggled abashedly.

"Dear Remi, you have not changed."

"What ever would you do if I had?"

…

Allison quickly arrived at Gregory's chambers and greeted him uncertainly. He bid her to come to the bed and she complied silently. "You seem frightened, love. Is there anything I can do to comfort you?" He asked kindly.

"No, no. I am not frightened. Please do be gentle, though." Gregory smiled.

"I shall." He promised, and Allison crawled upon the bed and into his arms. Gregory kissed her slowly and carefully removed her gown. Gently, he shifted her under him and planted kisses from the nape of her neck to her belly button. Allison gasped as the nearly forgotten feelings of passion and desire returned to her. "Love, I cannot wait, please." Gregory looked into her eyes for permission. Allison smiled readily and he brought them together for the first time in many months. In delight, Allison realized that she had had quite enough time to heal. When he finished that night, she went right with him.

…

The next morning, Allison told Remi of her experience. Remi was happy for Allison, but Allison noticed that her friend looked melancholy. "Remi, is there a problem?" Allison questioned concernedly.

"No…well, no. Not really." Allison raised one questioning eyebrow. Remi sighed.

"I suppose I…envy you. Not because you will soon be queen, not even because you have a fine son, but because you have been able to fall in love with a man before becoming his wife. You are certain that your lives will be happy. I am betrothed, but I do not know the man I will marry. What if he is horrible? My life with him could be miserable, Allison, and I would be trapped." Allison frowned, unsure of how to respond. A long silence hung in the air, before Allison finally found her words.

"Yes, I am blessed to love Gregory, but I did not know I would love him when he first called for me. I have grown to love him, as I am sure you will grow to love your husband. There is no use in thinking of how terrible he may be. Try instead to think of how wonderful he may be. Besides, you have time yet, do you not?"

"I am seventeen, Allison. Next year I shall be married to him. I have spoken of it little because the thought troubles me. I despise having no control." Remi confessed.

"Perhaps your parents will allow you to meet him before the wedding. Are they kind to you?"

"As kind as they need be. I pray that they will take mercy on me." Allison laughed.

"Oh, Remi, certainly it is not as bad as all of that!" Remi shrugged.

"I will not know until it is too late." She said despondently. Allison embraced her friend.

"No matter what sort of person your husband is, I will be here, Remi, for whatever you need from me." She said comfortingly. Remi hugged back.

"Thank you, Allison." Remi's eyes watered, "I never expected that my closest friend would be a queen."

…

That night, Allison and Remi dined together, content to think only of the present. For the first time in a long while, Gregory took his dinner with James. "I have been neglecting our friendship James. I apologize." Gregory said.

"You have had more important matters that required your attention, Sire."

"James, you know my name. Use it." James laughed amicably.

"Yes, Gregory."

"I have been thinking, James. You need a wife. Why ever do you not have one?" James smiled.

"I was married once. She committed adultery, and we were divorced. That is when I came to your court. I needed to go to a place where my past could be forgotten. You have honored me by making me what I am now." James smiled in appreciation and remembrance. Eight years ago, James had come to court, practically begging for a place. Gregory, who was amused by the young man's easy nature, knighted James and quickly found that he enjoyed his presence. For five years James happily remained a knight, until Duke Plainsboro died. The wife of the duke had died giving birth to their first child, and the child died soon after. Devastated, the duke never married again, and did not produce an heir. Duke Plainsboro had been the only surviving male in his family, leaving the dukedom open. Gregory granted the estate to James and made him his most trusted advisor.

"It was my intention. However, I do not want you to suffer the same fate as the duke who came before you. You shall take a wife, and produce an heir. Do you not wish for the Plainsboro dukedom to remain in your family?"

"I absolutely do, Gregory, but whom shall I take as my wife?"

"Allison is close with a young woman named Genevieve, you know of her?"

"Yes, of course."

"It has come to my attention that her betrothal was broken. The parents of her intended accepted a more…appealing offer. Her parents would certainly be pleased by an offer from a duke. Genevieve is nineteen now, and worried that she shall not be married. She would be pleased as well." James considered Gregory's offer. Genevieve was a lovely woman, he had noticed her before, but had believed she was betrothed. Eventually, James began to nod.

"She would be a fine wife. Yes, I shall speak with her parents."

"Imagine, James, both of us happy in marriage. Is it possible?"

"It seems so, Gregory. It seems so."


	14. Chapter 14

Unbeknownst to Allison, preparations for her wedding to Gregory had begun immediately after news of their betrothal was made public. When their son was two months old, Gregory and Allison were married in a grand church ceremony attended by any person who could find a place. Tears fell down Allison's parents' faces as they watched their daughter be wed to a king. Remi, Brenda, and Genevieve watched happily as their friend's dreams came true. Gregory stood at the end of the isle, his face shining as he watched his bride float joyously towards him. After the formal ceremony, the courtiers performed the most elaborate masque they had ever undertaken. Allison and Gregory danced with only each other the entire night, their eyes glowing with complete happiness and love.

That night, they consummated their marriage, both finding it amusing that for their union to be legal, they must lay with each other, though they already had a child. In the morning, Allison sat upon a throne in front of her servants and ladies in waiting as their official queen. She continued her visits to the city, therefore the people continued to adore her, much more so than they ever had Lisa. As the young prince grew, people would whisper blessings to Allison for her son's health, and Allison would smile companionably and thank them for their well wishes. One day, three months after the wedding, Genevieve made an important announcement to Allison. "Your Majesty, may I have a word?" Genevieve asked respectfully.

"Of course, Lady Genevieve. Perhaps we should speak privately?" Allison asked, gesturing towards her chambers. Genevieve nodded in agreement, and the ladies went into Allison's presence chamber.

"I have wonderful news!" Genevieve exclaimed without preamble.

"Do tell!" Allison smiled in anticipation.

"I am betrothed - to Duke Plainsboro! I know it would not have happened but for you! Oh, thank you, dear friend! Dear queen!" Allison laughed.

"I assure you; I had no knowledge of it. I do give you my congratulations, though. A duchess - how fine for you."

"How could you not have known? I was certain you told His Majesty about my…unfortunate situation. I thought he gave my name to the duke."

"No, I told him no such thing. I would not be surprised that he knew, however. There is nothing in this court the king does not know of."

"Well, even if you did not tell him, I am sure my being your friend encouraged His Majesty to suggest me to his closest friend, rather than another lady in need of a husband." Allison granted her friend a small smile and one short nod. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Genevieve said. Allison wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It is Allison, Gene. To my friends, I shall always be Allison."

…

James and Genevieve were married one month later, just before Christmas. While the ceremony was understandably smaller than the Majesties', it was still beautiful and well attended. A banquet followed, and one could tell that the bride and groom were happy together, and that love would come shortly of their growing affection. The morning after the wedding, Remi asked to speak with Allison. They dined together that evening, Gregory willing to sacrifice his wife's presence in order to attend to some business. "I spoke with my parents." Remi began.

"Of what?" Allison asked.

"My betrothal."

"Oh. And…what did they say?" Allison questioned, nervous for her friend.

"They agreed to let me meet him before the wedding. He shall come to my parent's residence in two weeks to call on me." Remi explained matter-of-factly.

"You do not sound excited."

"I know not what to do. I have not thought beyond convincing my parents to arrange a meeting."

"Do not act differently than you normally do. You would not want him believing his intended is someone she is not."

"Absolutely. I do not wish to fool him."

"Good, then do not. Show him that you are intelligent, yet obedient. You can be obedient, can you not?" Allison joked. Remi laughed at her friend's jibe.

"Of course." Remi defended herself before clarifying, "To my husband." Allison giggled and nodded.

"I have a question for you." She said.

"Go on."

"When Gregory first called for me, I asked you for advice. You have never been married, yet you know so much about being…taken. How ever get you acquire such information?" Remi laughed awkwardly.

"I have an elder sister who was married three years ago. She told me of her experiences."

"You told me once that you had experience of your own."

"Yes, because you needed to believe someone close to you had been through what you were going to go through. I apologize for the lie, but it did help you."

"I am not angry with you, Remi. Your advice was helpful, and I have always been grateful for that. You are a virgin, then?" Remi nodded. "Well, if ever you need advice from me, you need only to ask."

"Trust me; I certainly will need you someday. Indeed, it would seem I already do." Allison smiled and met her friend's eyes. A deep understanding passed between them of the help they had given each other and the help that was yet to come.


	15. Chapter 15

For Remi, the two weeks passed agonizingly slow. Finally, she met her betrothed, a young knight named Eric Foreman, at her parent's home. Eric was a tall man with tan skin, dark hair and eyes, and a well muscled body. His deep voice gave him an aura of power that his age of twenty belayed. At first, Remi was intimidated and nervous, but he quickly put her at ease by speaking casually with her. "I am glad your parents have allowed us to meet, Lady Remi. It is an unexpected delight." Remi flushed at the compliment and thanked him.

"I asked that they let me meet you. I disliked the idea of marrying a man I knew nothing of."

"Indeed, it is a very unappealing concept. Tell me, what in particular do you wish to know about me?"

"Whatever you wish to tell me, My Lord." Eric smiled.

"Very well. As you know, I have no exceedingly prominent title. I am the son of a gentleman who has chosen to avoid court for the majority of his life. My mother died when I was a young boy, and my father sent me away for my education. For a while, I took up residence in the place of my studies, before my father's failing health bid me come home. Shortly after I had settled back in, my father died. Before he did, he told me of my betrothal, and commanded that I honor it, even in his absence. For the past three years, I have managed the estate, and, just as my father did, I have remained away from court. When I received the letter from your parents, I was eager to meet you and begin a new life with a family." During Eric's explanation, Remi had listened intently; stunned that he would reveal such personal information to someone who was practically a stranger to him.

Finally, she smiled, and said, "I am eager to begin a new life, as well. Am I the sort of wife you desire?" Remi asked boldly.

"Certainly. If I am the sort of husband you desire." Remi's smile widened.

"If my desires are important to you, than we shall have a happy life together." Eric laughed.

"Yes, Lady Remi, we shall."

…

Another two months passed, and Remi and Eric were married. The ceremony was small, attended only by their closest friends and family. Remi moved out of the palace into a house nearby, and though she was unable to serve as Allison's lady in waiting, she spent time with her friend each week. Remi would come to court, and Allison would speak with her in her presence chamber, while her ladies were allowed time to do as they pleased. Gregory was aware that these visits were atypical for women of Allison and Remi's standing, yet he allowed it, knowing that the women could hardly live without each other. Brenda, who was Allison's age, was betrothed to a friend of her family, and would not be married for at least one more year. Allison was glad to have a friend remain at court as her lady in waiting.

Genevieve's marriage with James was flourishing, and both hoped for a child in the near future. The morning after Gregory the Second's first birthday, four months after Remi and Eric's wedding, Genevieve and James announced that they were going to live outside of the palace, though they would visit as often as possible. While Allison was upset by Genevieve's leaving, and Gregory by James's, they found comfort in each other, and knew that soon, new courtiers would flood the elegant rooms of the palace. One week after Genevieve and James left, Allison and Gregory lay in his bed, speaking of all the changes the past two years had brought.

"I know you miss James, dear. Have you thought of a man to serve as your advisor?"

"I have no desire to replace James yet. Why must they all be gone? I would have allowed them chambers here. They could have stayed at court. Their positions certainly call for it."

"They want homes of their own, Gregory. Surely you understand that. They wish to start their own families. Of course you would have let them stay, and they know that. That is why they have not abandoned us completely. I know you cannot visit with James as I do with Remi, but he will return to court at times. You have not lost your friend." Allison consoled.

"I know we will see them, love. It seems as though my entire court has changed, though."

"It has. I made everything different."

"You made everything better." Gregory complimented. Allison smiled and looked into those blue eyes that had captivated her from the moment she saw them.

"One day I will make everything perfect." Allison said confidently.

"I know, love. I just hope that you realize you already are." Allison smiled again, a soft smile that she used when she didn't quite believe him.

"I will when you realize that you are."

"I have already, love. Allison, you have made me perfect."

"You were perfect before. All I wished for was to make you happy."

"You have, Allison. You always have." This time her smile was so bright it nearly blinded him.

"I love you, Gregory." She told him, because her feelings were all that were left to be said.

"I love you too, Allison. My queen." He kissed her gently.

"My king." She murmured.

"Yes. Yours forever, Allison. Only yours." Gregory said lovingly, and as they fell together upon the pillows Allison realized that once, Remi had been wrong. To have a king love you and to love a king were one in the same. It was not a game, but a life to live. Allison's life. Gregory's life. And they would live it together, as Gregory had said, forever.


End file.
